dcuofandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Бэтгёрл
Бэтгёрл (англ. Batgirl) — псевдоним нескольких супергероинь во вселенной DC Comics. Бетти Кейн Мэри Элизабет (Бетти) Кейн — племянница оригинальной Бэтвумен. Она взяла прозвище Бэтгёрл для того, чтобы быть помощником Бэтвумен, как Робин —Бэтмену. Её создали, наряду с Бэтвумен, из-за слухов гомосексуальной связи между Бэтменом и Робином. Эта версия Бэтгёрл существовала не очень долго, так как в 1964 году её героиня больше не используется. Докризисная версия Бэтгёрл больше не рассматривается как часть канона, хотя Бетти Кейн пережила кризис, и существует как героиня Флэймбёрд. Барбара Гордон Основная статья: Барбара Гордон Родители Барбары погибли в автокатастрофе. Заботу о девочке взял лейтенант полиции Готэма Джеймс Гордон. Вскоре он удочерил Барбару. Когда Барбара выросла, то она стала поклонницей Бэтмена. Она даже изготовила себе женский вариант его костюма. Однажды на бал-маскараде Барбара спасла Брюса Уэйна от преступника — Человека-Мотылька. Она не знала, что Брюс Уэйн — тот, кто скрывается за маской её кумира. Вскоре Бэтмен пригласил Барбару присоединиться к команде защитников города. Между Брюсом и Барбарой возникли тёплые чувства, Бэтмен долгое время работал в паре с Бэтгёрл. Девушка-летучая мышь много раз спасала невиновных от преступников и ловила злодеев, пока одним вечером Джокер не пришёл в квартиру к комиссару Гордону, чтобы похитить его и шантажировать Бэтмена1. Но дверь ему открыла Барбара, и Клоун, недолго думая, выстрелил в неё из револьвера. Пуля повредила позвоночник, и Барбару парализовало ниже пояса. Но мисс Гордон не перестала бороться с преступностью, хотя парализованные ноги поставили крест на оперативной работе. Барбара, благодаря своим выдающимся умственным способностям и навыкам хакера, стала помогать Бэтмену и Робину через радиосвязь как Оракул, предоставляя необходимую информацию и проводя анализ улик. Позже было решено сделать паралич Барбары временным событием (длившимся три года2), и в перезапуске DC Comics 2011 года, The New 52, её восстановили в качестве первой и единственной Бэтгёрл3. В мае 2011 года Барбара Гордон заняла 17 место в списке «Сто лучших персонажей комиксов всех времён» по версии IGN.4 Хелена Бертинелли Основная статья: Охотница (DC Comics) После того как чудовищное землетрясение превратило Готэм в «Ничейную Землю», заполненную мародёрами и бандами преступников, а Бэтмен куда-то пропал, в городе появилась новая мстительница в маске летучей мыши. Позже оказалось, что ею является Охотница, известная супергероиня. Кассандра Кейн Основная статья: Кассандра Кейн Дэвид Кейн, один из лучших в мире киллеров, был приёмным отцом девочки, которую, скорее всего, похитил у настоящих родителей, чтобы сделать её лучшей убийцей в мире. Но совершенствуя её боевые навыки, он не позаботился о её образовании, и к девяти годам девочка не умела ни говорить, ни писать, ни читать. Когда Дэвид заставил её убить человека, это вызвало такой шок у девочки, что она сбежала и ещё целых десять лет бродяжничала по улицам. Когда Кассандра оказалась в Готэме, он уже был «Ничейной Землёй», и девочку пожалела Барбара Гордон, к тому времени сложившая мантию Бэтгёрл. Девочка получила от Барбары работу курьером, а однажды даже спасла от убийцы комиссара Гордона, который вскоре стал её приёмным отцом. После этого Кассандра получила пост Бэтгёрл под протекцией Барбары5. Затем с помощью одного телепата Кассандра научилась говорить, но вместе с этим потеряла часть своих боевых способностей. Леди Шива, известная убийца и мастер рукопашного боя, помогла восстановить новой Бэтгёрл её навыки, и вскоре Кассандра смогла победить Шиву (достижение, которое было не под силу даже Бэтмену). Позже Кассандра боролась с преступностью в Бладхейвене, в соседнем с Готэмом городе, из которого исчез его защитник Найтвинг. Незадолго до Бесконечного Кризиса, Кассандра отправилась искать свою мать. Стефани Браун Основная статья: Спойлер (DC Comics) Отцом Стефани был Артур Браун, суперзлодей, известный как Ключник. Когда после очередного тюремного заключения Ключник вернулся на волю, он снова взялся за старое. Возненавидевшая его Стефани решила помочь полиции поймать его. Изготовив себе костюм и взяв прозвище Спойлер, она стала портить планы отца. Во время поимки Ключника она влюбилась в Робина, которым тогда был Тим Дрейк. Вскоре она стала неофициальным членом Бэт-команды, правда чаще мешая, чем помогая, оправдывая своё прозвище (англ. Spoiler — рус. порча, помеха). Тим и Стефани начали встречаться, но вскоре расстались на некоторое время, Тим уехал учиться, а вот Стефани обнаружила, что беременна. Но она не могла оставить ребёнка и была вынуждена отдать его на усыновление. Когда Тим ушёл с поста Робина по настоянию своего отца, не желавшего, чтобы сын рисковал своей жизнью, Стефани стала новым, четвёртым Робином. Но Стефани недолго продержалась на посту: она нарушила правила, и Бэтмен приказал ей оставить мантию Робина. Вновь вернувшись к роли Спойлер, девушка желала вернуть расположение Бэтмена, но провалила задание и попала в плен к Чёрной Маске. Кажется, что Стефани умирает от пыток, но спустя некоторое время Робин и Бэтмен встречают кого-то в костюме Спойлер. Они ловят незнакомку и оказывается, что это Стефани, смерть которой была сфальсифицирована Лесли Томпкинс. После кажущейся смерти Бэтмена, разочаровавшаяся Кассандра передаёт Стефани мантию Бэтгёрл6. История публикаций Первый одиночный комикс Бэтгёрл был опубликован в 2000 году, причём под маской скрывалась Кассандра Кейн. Но к концу серии роль Бэтгёрл выполняет уже Стефани Браун. Эти серии комиксов являются прямым продолжением серии «Oracle: The Cure» — части сюжетной арки «Batman: Battle for the Cowl». Том первый Том публиковался в течение 6 лет, с апреля 2000 по апрель 2006. В состав тома вошло 73 ежемесячных выпуска и один специальный. События: Кассандра Кейн была Бэтгёрл во вселенной DC Comics с 1999 по 2009 год. Азиато-американская девочка, дочь двух убийц, Кассандра сама становится одной из лучших убийц в мире. Она фигурирует в сериях комиксов No Man’s Land, One Year Later, 52: World War III, Batman and the Outsiders и собственной серии Batgirl. Том второй Второй том выходил ежемесячно с сентября 2008 по февраль 2009 года. Свет увидело, соответственно, 6 выпусков. События: Бэтгёрл ищет своего отца и Дэтстрока. В конце концов она находит его, но он падает со здания, а Кассандра не в состоянии спасти его. Бэтмен успевает поймать его и позволяет Кассандре вернуться в поместье Уэйнов. Девушка узнаёт, что Дэтстрок создал академию, где тренируют её братьев и сестёр. Том третий Выпуск тома начался в октябре 2009 года и продолжается до сих пор. Пока вышло только три выпуска. Главными героинями стали Кассандра Кейн и Стефани Браун. События: Действие происходит после «Oracle: The Cure». Стефани Браун получает мантию Бэтгёрл от разочаровавшейся Кассандры Кейн. Стефани скрывает свою личность от своей матери, которая не одобряет деятельность дочери и хочет, чтобы она была обыкновенной девочкой. Барбара Гордон встретилась с Лесли Томпкинс, взявшей к себе дочь-калеку злодея Калькулятора — Венди. Барбара получает звонок от Бэтмена, который предположил, что новой Бэтгёрл является Стефани Браун. Примечания # ↑''' события комикса «Killing Joke» # '''↑ Keith Phipps and Oliver Sava. The New DC 52, Week 2 (Action Comics, Detective Comics, Swamp Thing and more). The A.V. Club (September 9, 2011). Архивировано из первоисточника 18 июня 2012. # ↑''' Wheeler, Andrew. «No More Mutants: 52 Problems by Andrew Wheeler». Bleeding Cool. September 22, 2011 # '''↑ Barbara Gordon is number 11 # ↑''' Greg Rucka (w), Mike Deodato (p), Sean Parsons (i). "No Man's Land: Assembly" Legends of the Dark Knight 120 (August 1999), DC Comics # '''↑ Bryan Q. Miller (w), Lee Garbett (p), Trevor Scott (i). "Batgirl Rising - Point of New Origin: Part One" Batgirl v3, 1 (August 2009), DC Comics # ↑''' The Batman/Superman Hour (1968). Архивировано из первоисточника 25 апреля 2012. # '''↑ Pest. The New Adventures of Batman. www.tv.com (10 февраля 1977). Архивировано из первоисточника 25 апреля 2012. # ↑''' Reaves, Brynne Shadow of the Bat. Batman: The Animated Series. www.tv.com (13 сентября 1993). Архивировано из первоисточника 25 апреля 2012. # '''↑ Dini, Paul Holiday Knights. The New Batman Adventures. www.tv.com (13 сентября 1997). Архивировано из первоисточника 25 апреля 2012. # ↑''' Jelenic, Michael Batgirl Begins. The Batman. www.tv.com (17 сентября 2005). Архивировано из первоисточника 25 апреля 2012. # ↑ Перейти к:1''' 2 Mainon Dominique. The Modern Amazons: Warrior Women on Screen. — Hal Leonard, 2006. — P. 135–137. — ISBN 0879103272. # ↑ Armus, Adam; Kay Foster. Lady Shiva. Birds of Prey. www.tv.com (27 ноября 2002). Архивировано из первоисточника 25 апреля 2012.